Minka (S2)
|VergGruppe=Einzelläufer, Hauskätzchen |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Minka (Daisy) |Rang2=Einzelläuferin |RName2=Minka (Daisy) |Rang3=Hauskätzchen |RName3=Minka (Daisy) |Rang4=Königin |RName4=Minka (Daisy) |Familie1=Gefährten |FName1=Socke (ehemals), Spinnenbein (ehemals) |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Haselschweif, Rosenblatt |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Beerennase, Mausbart, Unkenfuß |Familie4=Ziehtochter |FName4=Distelblatt |Familie5=Ziehsöhne |FName5=Löwenglut, Häherfeder |lebend=Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, The Apprentice's Quest, Bramblestar's Storm, Secrets of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Distelblatts Geschichte, Mistystar's Omen, Leafpool's Wish, Dovewing's Silence |erwähnt=Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} Minka (Original: Daisy) ist eine langhaarige, helle, cremefarbene Kätzin mit einem breiten Rücken, einem weichen Körper, klaren, blauen Augen, einem flauschigen Schweif und einem Kratzer an der Schnauze. Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Sternenglanz :Als die Clan-Katzen im See-Territorium ankommen, treffen sie auf Socke und Minka. Minka, die bald Junge bekommen wird, ist überrascht, weil sie noch nie vorher so viele Katzen auf einmal gesehen hat. Socke fordert die Clan-Katzen auf, zu verschwinden, aber ohne Erfolg. Dämmerung :Als die Jungen von Molly, einer anderen Kätzin aus dem Pferdeort, schon kurz nach der Geburt von einem Zweibeiner weggenommen wurden, floh Minka. Sie suchte erst Hilfe beim WindClan, wo sie jedoch verjagt wurde. Auf dem Territorium des DonnerClans wurde sie von einer Patrouille des DonnerClans, bestehend aus Wolkenschweif, Farnpelz, Eichhornschweif und Spinnenbein, entdeckt. Sie beschließen, Minka und ihre Jungen mit ins Lager zu nehmen, was einigen Katzen nicht gefällt. Feuerstern beschließt jedoch, Minka so lange bleiben zu lassen, wie sie möchte... Da im DonnerClan aktuell nur sehr wenige Jungen vorhanden sind, sind die drei Jungen von Minka eine große Bereicherung für den DonnerClan. Als ihre Jungen älter geworden sind, trainiert Wolkenschweif mit Minka, um ihr etwas beizubringen. Dadurch vernachlässigt er Lichtherz, die deswegen sehr traurig und verletzt ist. Wolkenschweif scheint dies nicht zu bemerken, bis er von Blattsee darauf hingewiesen wird. :Während des Kampfes mit den Dachsen wird sie von Eichhornschweif über den "Geheimen Weg" aus dem Lager gebracht. Sie versteckt sich dort oben und wird dort von Rauchfell beschützt, da sie nicht gerade eine gute Kämpferin ist. Sonnenuntergang :Sie hängt sehr an Wolkenschweif, und später bemerkt Brombeerkralle, dass sie sich in den weißen Kater verliebt hat. Deshalb, wegen der Dachse und weil ihr Sohn Beerenjunges seinen halben Schweif verliert, verlässt sie auch den Clan, da sie niemanden hat, der ihr dort nahe steht. Später wird sie von Brombeerkralle und Wolkenschweif wieder zurückgeholt. Ihre Jungen freuen sich darüber. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie passt auf Löwenjunges, Häherjunges und Disteljunges in der Kinderstube auf. Außerdem wird sie keine Kriegerin, sondern bleibt in der Kinderstube. Ihre Jungen sind zwar inzwischen schon zu Schülern ernannt worden, aber sie hilft den anderen Königinnen weiterhin bei der Aufzucht der Junge oder passt auch mal auf sie auf. Fluss der Finsternis :Als Distelpfote Rußpfote fragt, ob sie eine alte Maus lieber Minka geben sollten, anstatt sie selber zu essen, meint Minka aus der Kinderstube, dass sie auf die Jagdpatrouille wartet und dann etwas isst. :Bei der Clan-Versammlung meint sie, dass sie ihren Namen behalten hat. Millie behält anschließend ebenfalls ihren Namen. Verbannt :Ihr zweiter Wurf, der aus Rosenjunges und Unkenjunges besteht, ist zur Welt gekommen. Sie ist sehr stolz, als ihr erster Wurf zu Kriegern ernannt wird und sagt, dass die drei nicht so unordentlich zu ihrer Kriegerzeremonie gehen können. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Minka leckt ein Junges von Graustreif und Millie, damit es warm bleibt. Sie erklärt Häherpfote, dass sie das macht, damit das Junge nicht kalt wird und atmen kann. :Später geht Minka mit Unkenjunges aus der Kinderstube und ist sauer auf ihn, da er mit Wurzeljunges gespielt hat, obwohl Wurzeljunges noch zu jung ist. Lange Schatten :Sie ist in der Kinderstube, als Häherpfote Millie und Wurzeljunges untersucht. Unkenjunges und Rosenjunges stören Häherpfote aber bei der Arbeit, also schickt Minka sie raus und sagt, dass es langsam Zeit wird, dass sie Schüler werden. :Später muss sie Blumenjunges und Hummeljunges mit säugen, da Millie das nicht übernehmen kann, da sie an Grünem Husten leidet. :Minka und Spinnenbein sind nun keine Gefährten mehr, da sie sich zerstreiten. Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :Als Mohnfrost verschwindet, ist Minka sehr besorgt um diese. Sie überlegt zusammen mit Rauchfell und Häherfeder, wem sie erzählen könnten, dass Mohnfrost verschwunden ist, da Feuerstern, Brombeerkralle, Rußherz, Ampferschweif und Farnpelz gerade nicht im Lager sind und es für niemanden gut wäre, wenn sie es Beerennase erzählen würden. Zunächst gehen Rauchfell und Minka wieder in die Kinderstube, aber Minka ist bald wieder da, weil Mohnfrost immer noch nicht aufgetaucht ist. Sie unterhält sich mit Häherfeder über die Beziehung zwischen Beerennase und Mohnfrost und über die Beziehung zwischen Beerennase und Honigfarn. Minka erzählt Häherfeder auch, dass Mohnfrost denkt, dass Beerennase sie nicht liebt. Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :Sie beschützt den Heilerbau beim Fuchsangriff. Sie wird erwähnt, als Kirschjunges und Maulwurfjunges um sie herumtoben. Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :Im Kampf verteidigt sie mit Rauchfell und Lichtherz die Kinderstube. Mistystar's Omen : Leafpool's Wish :''Folgt ''Dovewing's Silence :''Folgt Kurzgeschichten ''After Sunset: We Need to Talk :''Folgt}} Sonstiges *In Sonnenuntergang wird sie einmal mit grau-weißem Fell beschrieben. *In Der geheime Blick wird sie einmal als cremeweiß beschrieben. *Victoria Holmes gab bekannt, dass Minka und Molly keine Schwestern sind, jedoch entfernt verwandt sein könnten.Vickys Facebook-Seite *Auf dem Stammbaum der Warriors Website wird sie fälschlicherweise als Mutter von Maulwurfpfote anstelle von Haselschweif angezeigt.warriorcats.com Familie *Gefährten: Socke (ehemals), Spinnenbein (ehemals) *Töchter: Haselschweif, Rosenblatt *Söhne: Beerennase, Mausbart, Unkenfuß *Junge: Unbekannt *Ziehtochter: Distelblatt *Ziehsöhne: Löwenglut, Häherfeder *Enkelin: Kirschpfote *Enkel: Maulwurfpfote Character Art Zitate Quellen en:Daisyfr:Chipiefi:Daisyru:Ромашкаnl:Madelief Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Hauskätzchen Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Bramblestar's Storm Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild